My Prey, My Savior
by SoAdorkable
Summary: What if Edward Cullen wasn't the hero? What if he really was the bad guy? OOC AU
1. Prologue: April 27, 1917

**Yes, yes, yes. I have made a new fanfic. I know, I have so many going already. But this one hit me like a train. I had to do it. It's going to be pretty dark (with possible future lemons), so I rated it M. I think most of you can handle it.**

* * *

I stared at her and she stared back at me. The certainty and conviction of her eyes was astounding to me. She held her ground, only one or two strides away from me. How could she stand so close? How could she? She knew what I was capable of. She knew that just a little move, just a little twitch of my finger could kill her. I was rabid, I was savage. She knew I wanted her. She knew I wanted to taste her blood and not stop until the last drop was out of her and my eyes glowed with the blood of my meal. But yet, she stood before me, determined to not move, to not run, to not be afraid.

Lord, did she make a mistake.

"Annabelle, you need to leave. " I said sternly, lips tight, teeth clenched.

"No, Edward. I will not go. I must be with you…" She took too dangerous steps towards me.

I all but growled at her. The fury I was feeling was fueled by the pain in my unbeating heart "You need to leave. You're in great danger right here, with me, by my side. I'm a monster! Can't you see that?"

"No!" She screeched her long dress swaying as she moved towards me further. I took two steps back, and watched as her hair pins shined in the moonlight. "You're not a monster, and you won't hurt me. I know it…" She whispered, but knew I could hear it. She knew what I was. And yet, she took two deadly steps into my arms. And like the idiot I was, I enveloped her in an embrace of my own. Annabelle placed her head on my shoulder, leaving her bare and porcelain colored neck just inches from my mouth. It was so….so….

"I…" I stuttered.

But she hadn't heard my desperation; instead she had words of her own "I love you, Edward…"

And those were Annabelle Braisley's last words.

* * *

**Reviews are very, very dearly appreciated.**


	2. 1: New beginnings

**I really never thank you guys enough for your support. It really means a lot to me.**

**New chapters will probably be coming slowly this December, due to my birthday (the 19th) and Christmas. I'm sorrryyy!!! I really want to get them out quickly for you guys, but it's hard. **

**I'm going out of my comfort zome with this story, and it might get a little crazy sometimes, but bear with me.**

* * *

"You gonna be okay, Bells?" Charlie asked, standing in front of his police car in the driveway, staring at me.

"Of course, Charlie. It's only school." I smiled opened the door to my new – old- truck. Charlie was being too worried. I mean, what could happen? It's not like I'm going to be murdered or anything.

"Well, okay." He said and awkwardly got into his car, driving away to the police station in town. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, taking in the cold air and the hard seats of my truck. First day of school. No big deal. I could handle this. Opening my eyes, I turned on my car and jumped a little at the loud engine as it roared –and really roared- to life.

School wasn't that far away. There were clusters of kids walking into the large school building, and several handing out in the parking lot. I sighed and just focused on getting my schedule and not getting lost. I climbed out of the car and began walking through the slippery pavement and towards the building.

"Hey hey hey!" The voice was followed by the bright flash of a camera. I flinched and closed my eyes, surprised and pretty embarrassed. "Work it baby! Work it! Beautiful cover for the front page of the newspaper! Yeah! The camera loves you baby!"

"W-What?!" I stuttered, partially blinded by the camera flash and partly freaked out. Who was this guy?! "Who are you?!"

"The names Eric Yorkie baby, and you're Isabella." He said, letting go of the camera which was secured nicely by a strap around his neck, and fell into step next to me.

"Erm, just Bella. And how did you know my name?" I asked.

"You're a star baby. Everyone in the school's been anxiously waiting your arrival. We're talkin' big feature, front page of the newspaper, the works!" He exclaimed and waved his hands up above his head. I gaped at him. There was _no way_ I was going to let him do that.

As Eric babbled on about the goings-ons at this school, I focused on my schedule. I had Calculus first, which was okay. Math was my best subject. I was just always good with numbers. Then I had English, and then Lunch. After Lunch was biology, and then American History. My eyes scanned to my sixth period class, followed by a mental cringe. Oh, great. I had Physical Education. That would not go over well. I'd managed to get out of PE after my sophomore year at my old school in Phoenix, but apparently at this year they required 3 years of painful sports activities.

"…and so then he told me that there was a new student in the school tomorrow and I was like 'whoa!' and he was like-"

"Eric," I stopped him until he went any further into the conversation that I had droned out of long ago. "I really need to get to class, sorry." I offered a smile, and luckily, he returned it.

"Sure thing Bell-a! See you at lunch!" He waved and turned into another hallway towards his own classroom. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad…

---

My first two classes passed rather seamlessly. The coursework seemed pretty easy, and I was pretty sure I would have no trouble catching up to where they were. I entered the lunch room and looked around. To my surprise, there weren't really any cliques at this school. Forks was a small enough town that most people were too close knit and there wasn't a lot of room for that kind of thing.

"HEY BELLA!" I heard from across the cafeteria. My eyes bugged out and I turned to see Eric – along with now most of the cafeteria – staring at me, "OVER HERE!" He called with a dorky smile. I smiled and gave a roll of my eyes, a blush on my cheeks intensifying as I walked across the cafeteria to where Eric and his friends were sitting, trying to ignore the stares and curious whispers around me.

"There she is! New girl!" He said and laughed, sitting down next to me. I looked at the people also sitting there. There were 2 guys and 3 girls also sitting there.

"Okay, so this is Jessica," He pointed to a blonde girl who looked rather perky. She gave a small smile and a little wave, "Angela," He said her voice a little softer. The brunette looked at me shyly from behind the rims of her glasses and mumbled a 'hi'," Lauren," The one named Lauren didn't say hi, she just looked me up and down. I tensed at her appraisal and hoped it wasn't negative, "and they're Tyler and Mike." He finished, pointing to the two guys at the table. I smiled and gave a small wave, as they stared at me with cheesy grins on. Oh, boy.

We chatted for a while, and the topic of my moving came up "So, why did you move to Forks? I would've stayed in Phoenix, it's always sunny there." Mike commented. I noticed he was taking quite a fascination in me.  
"Well," I thought for a second. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't really want to go into detail on all of my reasons for coming to Forks. It definitely wasn't because of the weather. Oh no. I hate the rain. It's too cold, too wet, and too slippery. The real reason I moved here was because my mom, Renee, knew that I hated traveling. Her new husband, Phil, was in the minors, and he traveled a lot. I knew she wanted to travel and be with him, yet she stayed behind with me because of my distaste of traveling. I couldn't let her be unhappy, so I swallowed my pride and moved to the wet little town of Forks. I didn't hate it; I thought it would be nice to spend some time with my real dad, Charlie, who I'd only seen for a few weeks eyes summer since I was little. "I wanted to live with my dad for a little bit," It wasn't exactly a lie, but it really wasn't the whole truth. Ah, well.

I sighed as and saw out of the corner of my eye the lunchroom door opening. My head turned and I looked to the late enterers of the cafeteria. My mouth opened. Not only were they all unremarkably beautiful, but they were glancing at me. They saw my eyes meet theirs and looked away, smiling as if they'd never noticed me and walking past me. Except for one of them, the shortest one. The smile she was giving the man she was holding hands with didn't reach her eyes, and seemed extremely forced.

They were really beautiful. They walked with immaculate grace and silkiness, making eat step look effortless and beautiful. "Who are they?" I looked to the people at my table. Jessica was the first to answer.

"Them? Those are the Cullens. No one really knows that much about them, except that they're dad's our local doctor and they're all extremely weird." I blinked at her and looked back to them

"Weird? How so?"

"Well, for one, they're all together. Like, _together_ together. It's just weird and all, since they're all siblings…"

"Adopted siblings," Mike chimed in.

"Yeah. Well, the big one's Emmet, and the blondie he's holding hands with is Rosalie." Jessica lowered her voice and mumbled to all of us "she's a bitch, so don't cross her." I had a feeling Jessica had crossed her. "The short girl's Alice. She's like, the weirdest of them all. I have her for first period, and sometimes I see her just staring into space, with her eyes glazed like she's asleep with her eyes open of something. It's sooooo freaky." She rolled her eyes "Well, anyway, the guy she's holding hands with is Jasper. And yeah, he always looks like that." Jasper looked like it was pure pain taking each step that he did. Alice rubbed his bicep gently, trying to soothe his uneasiness. Maybe he was bad with people? I couldn't help but watch as they went right past our table, and noticed that they all had honey-golden eyes, despite the fact that they weren't related.

"They're all just weird." She scoffed and poked her salad with a fork.

"You're forgetting about Edward," Angela said, the side of her head in one of her hands as she listened calmly. I was liking Angela. She seemed the most…level headed.

"Oh," Jessica said, as if it was a subject she was trying to avoid. "Edward one of the Cullens too. But he's…different. He skips school a lot and doesn't even talk to his siblings. I heard a rumor that he doesn't even live with them," She said.

"Yeah," Lauren agreed, "All the Cullens except Edward are like, really good at school and things. Edward's totally flunking. I don't even think he cares."

"Humph," That was weird. Why would Edward be so…horrible? Did he hate his family or something?

As if on cue, the cafeteria door swung open again and in _he_ came. I froze, my eyes turning to him. He was completely different than what I'd imagined. I'd expected some gruff, sloppy, messy guy. But Edward…oh no. He was beautiful. And beautiful was even an understatement. His face was immaculate, like it was carved by the gods itself. His expression was pulled into a deep mask of anger and hatred. It looked like it was put there permanently.

And then he looked at me.

His eyes widened and mine mirrored that. I felt a shiver run down my spine, afraid of the way he was looking at me. Abruptly, he looked away and immediately turned around, exiting the cafeteria abruptly. A quick glance at the other Cullens, who were sitting at a table across the cafeteria, showed that they'd seen the whole little episode, and were now looking at me. And then I noticed something that was a little bit strange. They were all so beautiful, but there was one thing that set him apart from the rest of the Cullens. His eyes.

Those mysterious, bright red eyes.

* * *

**Not expecting that, eh???? xDD Maybe you were.**

**If you guys have any questions, I'll be sure to answer them :D**

**And as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**_NOTE: Some of you may not know this, becuase I have been asked, but in Twilight, when the vampire's eyes are golden, that means that they feed off of the blood of animals. If their eyes are red, that means that they feed off of the blood of humans._**


	3. 2: January 5, 1917

**Hey everyone. Sorry if this story is taking off to a pretty slow start. It'll pick up soon, I promise.**

**Thanks so much for all your support. I hope I will do my job to the fullest and the story will make you as happy to read as it makes me when I read all the awesome reviews I get. :)**

**NOTE: From now on, there's going to be 2 stories taking place. As you can see from the title, this one takes place in 1927. These chapters will be shorter that the ones taking place in the present, just because the story of the past is simpler than the story of the present. There will be a little past chapter about every other present chapter or so, maybe more maybe less. I know it's a little confusing right now, but at the end, everything will mesh, I promise. :)**

**Enough of my babbling, Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Edward_

'_There she is,' I thought softly and watched as her escort walked with her through the park. She was smiling wide, her face animated with chatter and eyes lit with excitement. She was enjoying the freshly fallen snow. She loved the snow, I could tell by the way her brown eyes lit up. _

_A smile tugged at my lips. She came to this park every day, at 3 o'clock. And every day I'd come to the part and watch her from a distance, admiring silently and invisibly. _

_It was the one thing that kept me grounded, that kept me civil for the past few months. Actually, Carlisle encouraged this little routine. He thought being around people would gradually get me used to the thirst, the burn. I was making an effort because I knew he liked this town and didn't want to move if something came up._

_There was one smiling brunette that was the reason I didn't want to move either._

_I knew it would never happen. I was just the mysterious guy from out of town with my mysterious 'brother' who was a doctor. But it wasn't just that. There were so many other reasons. I couldn't be near her. It was too dangerous. One false move, one slight distraction…one little break in concentration and…._

_I shook my head, ridding my mind of such horrible thoughts. I straightened myself up in my wooden park bench and brushed a little snow off my shoulder. She was coming. She was going to pass right by me, like she always did. Though she'd never even spared a glance in my direction, and I didn't expect it to change._

_So you could imagine my surprise when she turned her head and looked directly at me. My eyes widened and I stifled my shock. She noticed me. Like the gentleman I was, I stood and bowed, tipping my hat to her as well and offering her a crooked smile. She reached a white gloved hand to her mouth and let out a giggle and only my ears could hear from that distance. Then she turned her head and walked on towards the other end of the park._

_And in that moment I was hooked. I couldn't look away. The slight blush of her cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes, the way she made me feel. She made me feel….she made me feel….like I was still…_

_Living….._

**Reviews as always, make me squee inside. 3**


	4. 3: Old habits

**Thank you all soooo much for your support! It means a lot :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I've been forgetting to say this, so I'm going to now. I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Twilight.**

**Now that we got that outta the way, enjoy the chapter!**

_

* * *

_

Edward

It was torture.

Pure, raw, undeniable torture.

School was so…so boring these days. In my time, school was exciting. Nowadays it was just monotone of a typical routine, repeated every day on and on for nine or so months. I couldn't stand it. But I had to go cause I was already registered and if they found I was skipping, they'd come to my house. Or worse, contact my 'guardian'. I told them I was emancipated and I didn't have a guardian, but Carlisle insisted on going back to school after I'd already registered and putting himself down as my guardian. Ugh.

I was so close to skipping the rest of the day. What did it matter? It didn't matter if I graduated or not, in a few years I'd be gone and no one would even be hearing from me again. I'd just start over somewhere new, where no one had ever heard of Edward Cullen. But, out of my own stupidity I decided to stay for the day.

I'd had Art 2nd period, right before lunch. I had it with a few of the other Cullens. I refused to identify them as my siblings. They weren't, and they never would be. That was just some façade they put up to maintain themselves in humanity. And I knew they identified me at their brother. Everyone thought I was, but really, the only thing I had in common with the other Cullens was the last name we shared. I had my own apartment, I didn't even talk to Carlisle anymore.

I had Art with the blonde bitch Rosalie, who always shot me daggers, and the one I'd never met, Alice. Usually, she tried her hardest to ignore me. But I knew in her mind she was so curious to meet me. So curious to closer and get to know her ''brother''. Over my dead body, no pun intended. I didn't want anything to do with them.

But Alice was acting weird today. Weirder than usual. Her eyes were wide, and most of the period she was staring at me when she though I wasn't looking, eyes fearful. I could see in her mind that she'd had a vision, but I didn't know what it was. Did it involve me? It must've or else she wouldn't be gaping at me like that. Weird. When the bell rung, I grabbed my stuff and swiftly walked out of the room. Alice met my stride and started talking to me.

"E-Edward!" She stuttered "Uh I-I need to te-"

"Save it, pixie." I mumbled my voice strained and dark. "I don't care what you have to say."

"But Edwa-"

"Like I said, I don't care." I said and rolled my eyes, staring into her gold ones. She'd adopted the 'vegetarian' lifestyle that she other Cullens had. How stupid. Had she ever even tasted the blood of a nice, warm, juicy human? That wasn't something you could come off of easily. It baffled me how they stayed sane with the blood of rabbits and such being the only thing in their systems. Besides, red eyes screamed 'don't you fucking mess with me'. Good. Let them be scared. One false move and I'd tear their hearts from their bodies with my bear hands. And I could too.

"Get lost, shrimp. Go back to your perfect family and perfect husband, cause I don't want shit to do with you." Her eyes widened, she was really hurt by my words. I didn't care. She wasn't my sister. Just someone of the same name.

Too my relief, she finally stopped following. I walked out of the hallways and towards the parking lot, planning on ditching. I got to the door of my silver Volvo and was about to open it when I was slammed against the car. No human was strong enough to do that. I turned and saw that it was Jasper, Alice's husband. She must've tattled on me for telling her to get lost. I gave a chuckle and smirked.

"Oh, you think you're so funny." Jasper growled and punched my face. He was stronger since he was younger and more ferocious due to his newborn-esque temper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there killer," I said with a smirk and a little laugh. His temper was amusing.

"You're gonna be dead if you talk to Alice like that once more. And I mean dead. As a doornail." He hissed and punched me in the face. "Don't you even speak to her like that again, urchin. Or else I'll rip you into a million pieces, laughing as I burn them." I laughed in his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Like you're the fucking boss of me. Why don't you go back to your little woman and tell her to keep me out of her thoughts. And I'll keep her out of mine, just like I have my whole existence." I rolled my eyes. Was he actually waiting for me to feel remorse or something? Hell if I cared that I hurt Alice's feelings. She was a big, mature vampire. She could take care of herself.

"Why I outta-"

"Jasper." Alice's voice was several hundred feet away, but we both heard it. She was quickly through the icy parking lot and in front of us. "Jasper, don't bother with him." And then I heard the coldest words Alice Cullen had ever spoken "He's not worth it." Jasper peeled his eyes from me. I'd noticed he had a little red still in his eyes. He was having trouble with that stupid diet. Good. I hope he suffered. I hope he went on a rampage at school and killed some people. Then maybe the town would be a little interesting for once.

Killer turned from me and walked to Alice. She linked her arm through his and then walked to the cafeteria, to meet the other two Cullens and practice the act of 'eating lunch' and keeping up appearances. My eyes watched them as they walked, arm in arm. 'We used to walk like that…' I couldn't help but to think, but shook my head. No, I wouldn't allow myself to think those thoughts in public. Having a breakdown in the parking lot would be troublesome, and I didn't want to spend an hour in the counselor's office talking about feelings and crap.

I decided not to skip school that day. It would be fun annoying Killer with my presence. I could see the look on his face, while he planned out my murder in his head. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stupid newborn. Though as I got closer, there was one thing I could hear on everyone's minds. Apparently there was a new girl here.

Poor her.

Isabella was her name, though she preferred Bella. Not that I cared. I stepped into the cafeteria at once, not having a problem navigating her through the crowd. She was the one staring, while everyone else preferred to look away. We locked eyes, and I stumbled back a step.

What I saw made me feel the closest to physical pain I'd felt in years.

It was _her_.

I needed to get out of there.

I quickly turned and escaped the prisonous eating area, dashing for my car. I rushed in, and closed the door, curling into a semi-ball on both front seats and burying my head deep into myself. No. It couldn't be her. But…that face. Those eyes. I could never forget those eyes. Those beautiful, chocolate eyes. Letting out a shivering, dry sob, I held my arms tight to my chest, the pain of it all overcoming me and drowning me in a wave of sorrow. I bit into my lip so hard to keep from screaming that I tasted my own venom. I let out dry sobs and almost shook from grief. This was not fair. God was getting back at me for my own sinful actions and my damned soul. He wanted me to suffer. I stayed like that for all of lunch.

My depressed haze began to clear when the bell to go to class rang. Crap. I couldn't ditch now. People would see me. I'd just have to suck it up and go to class. With a sigh, I composed myself. The one good thing about being me was that we could not cry, therefore our eyes wouldn't get red and puffy and no one could tell we were crying. I walked to my third period, Biology, planning on not listening and just trying to get through the rest of the day. Then I could skip the next few days, weeks, whatever. It didn't matter anymore. I felt a sharp longing to be with this girl, to get to know this Bella girl…but I couldn't. There was no was she was who I thought she was, because she was long gone. And it would only end up the way it did last time.

I took my seat, thankful that I didn't share a desk with anyone. Like anyone would want to sit with me. The bell rang and Mr. Banner (Or as I liked to call him, Mr. Hammered, due to what I picked from his thoughts about his nightly activities involving a nice sized bottle of Sam Adams) started to drone about genetics and meiosis and whatnot.

I began to hear footsteps a while before they actually reached the classroom. They were quick, frantic. Probably some student that was late or something. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the even pace of footsteps. This Bella situation would be all right. She ran with Newton and Stanley as it looked, so I wouldn't see her around very much. Besides, a little less than 2 years and I was gone, graduated from this lame school and escaped from this loser town. Everything would be all right.

"Sorry I'm late! I-I got lost." I opened an eye at the source of the footsteps and the unfamiliar voice.

Damn. It was her.

"That's all right. Class, this is our new student, Isabella Swan. Miss Swan, you can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." I had to make a conscious effort to keep myself composed as she locked eyes with me again. She smiled and took a step forward, into a fan that was blowing in my direction, blowing her scent towards me. I made the oh so stupid mistake of taking a little smell. And my throat was on fire instantly.

Damn, she smelled so good.

* * *

**If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and constructive cristicism is welcomed. :D**


	5. 4: Newfound Curiosity

**Hehehe I loved writing this chapter.**

**You'll see why. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Bella_

"Wow," Mike snapped my out of my trance "What did you do to Cullen? He looked like he saw a ghost," He and Eric laughed at the pained look Edward got when out eye met. What was that for? I turned my head away from the door. I'd never met Edward Cullen before, so it couldn't mean that he didn't like me, right?

"Cullen's just an ass to everyone." Jessica spat and rolled her eyes, flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes at Mike, "It's best to just avoid him at all costs." I looked to her and nodded. From what I'd been hearing, Edward wasn't someone who was very much liked by the student population. Was he that mean? Probably. He didn't even talk to his siblings. Did he even live at home, or did he really have his own apartment, away from his family?

The rest of the lunch period, everyone else forgot about the scene that had happened. They asked me about Arizona and stuff about me. They thought it was so weird that I left hot and sunny Phoenix for cold, wet Forks. I was starting to question my decision myself.

---

"Are you sure you know the way, Bella?" I turned my head to Eric, who was apparently eager to show me every inch of the school at my order. I shook my head and gave him a sheepish smile.

"No, thanks, Eric. I think I can find the way. The map they gave me is pretty easy to follow." I didn't want to make him sad at the fact that I was choosing a printed on piece of paper over him, but he was following me _everywhere_.

"Well, okay. Later, Bella!" With that, he dashed down to hall towards his own class room. I sighed and continued walking. It took me ten minutes to realize I'd gotten lost. Crap. Maybe I should've taken Eric's help… I looked around and saw that I was right by the office. Well, it couldn't hurt to ask and have them point me in the right direction. It was better than walking aimlessly.

"Excuse me?" I entered the room and said to the lady behind the reception desk "Can you tell me where room….A174 is?" I handed her my schedule.

"Oh, Biology Honors. Very good Ms….Swan." She smiled up at me, her eyes approving through glasses that reminded me of a librarian. "All you have to do is exit this room, turn left until you reach the end of the hall, then make a right and it's the first door on your right." She said and handed me back my schedule. I smiled back at her. That sounded easy enough. "Are you going to be all right finding it yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be fine, thank you, Mrs…"

"Laney. Mrs. Laney." She held her hand out for me. I shook it and thanked her again before exiting the office. At least the staff here was nice. I walked down the corridor, scanning my schedule and grimacing. Only 90 minutes until I was forced to endure gruesome physical education… I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the time and before I was even there, the bell rang. Crap! I was late! I walked quickly and then ultimately ended up pretty much jogging to class.

I entered the room in a rush and looked to the teacher, Mr. Banner, trying to catch my breath "S-Sorry I'm late! I-I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. Mr. Banner smiled at me and shook his head.

"That's allright, Miss Swan." She turned to the class "Class, this is our new student, Isabella Swan. Miss Swan, you can sit next to Mister Cullen." I stiffened and turned my head, taking a small step forewards as my eyes locked with Edward's for the second time today. He held the same look. Hated, surprise, and….fear? Did I see fear in his eyes? I blinked and stepped away from the blowing fan, moving to take my seat.

Edward's expression scared me. His eyes held an intense hostility. He looked like he wanted to murder me. I didn't look to him and kept my distance, thoroughly freaked out by his behavior. Was that why everyone hated him? Did he act like that to everyone?

He nearly shot out of class right when the bell rang, brushing my chair and causing me to slid off it onto the floor. Blushing, I stood quickly and saw that Mike, who'd apparently had that class as well, was following after him. Packing up my stuff, I saw that they were both fighting. My eyes widened.

"Don't you know how to treat a fucking lady you asshole?!" Mike shouted at him backing him against the wall. Edward said nothing, just merely turned his head away from the infuriated Mike. I had to admit, he was pretty beautiful. I mean, Mike was cute, but Edward was on a whole different level. A level that could only be described as…god-like. I blushed and felt bad for ogling at the guy. As if he were reading my mind, his eyes trailed up to me. His expression was different this time, sad, but with a slight annoyance to them. I gave a small smile at him, glad he wasn't giving into stupid male hormones and fighting back. His expression lit up a little, but still kept that hopeless expression that made my heart ache by just looking at it. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, damnit!" Mike grabbed Edward's face roughly and punched him in the jaw.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed the collar of Mike's shirt and pulled him up, till his feet were off the ground. Mike gasped for air and Edward practically hissed at him "Get. The fuck. Away from me." Mike gasped for air as Edward let him go and stumbled off. The small crowd that had gathered around us gave small snickers and dissipated, leaving Edward standing there. I walked over to him, taking in his posture. He was taking big, steady breaths and his fists were clenched.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, looking for some kind of response "Are you okay?" Finally, his bright red eyes trailed up to mine, and I was trapped in his magnetic gaze. What I saw in his eyes was enough to make me shiver. There was hated, sadness. His face was contorted into an angry look that looked like it'd been there for ages. I wondered what it looked like when he smiled, but knew that it was probably beautiful. After several minutes, he muttered something to me.

"Newton deserved it…" And with that, he was gone. And literally gone. I didn't see him walk away, it was like he disappeared into thin air. I looked around and them begrudgingly trudged on towards the gym.

---

Gym was as hellish as I expected it to be. I got hit in the head one, tripped once, and hit someone else three times. Volleyball was plotting my downfall.

I took comfort in the fact that the first day was over, and all I had left to do today was cook dinner and do the little homework I had. I relaxed to the loud roar of my truck as it took me to my home.

Charlie wasn't home, yet, so I took the time to do my homework. The homework was pretty easy since they went at a slower pace than at my other school and I'd already learned what they were learning now. I finished my homework and looked at the clock 5:30. Hm, that's strange. Charlie said he would be home by 5…A little worried, I decided to call him. Luckily he had a cell phone.

"Bells?" He answered, surprised and confused that I was calling him. There was a lot of backround noise, and I could hear the distinct cry of a lot of sirens.

"Charlie, is everything ok? You said you'd be home by 5, and it's 5:30." I immediately felt stupid for sounding so overprotective.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Bells, but I'm not going to be home until late tonight. Some of the hikers found the body of a teenager a few miles into the woods. He went to your school, too." My eyes widened.

"Who was it?"

"A kid named…" He paused for a minute, probably to read the name of the kid.

"Mike Newton."

* * *

**Ehh, I never really liked Mike anyway. xD**

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV of the fight and Mike's murder.**

**As always, thank you guys for your support. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	6. 5: January 8, 1917

**I know how I said that this chapter would be of Edward's POV of Mikes death. I lied. :) I figured this would be a nice place to add one of these chapters. The next chapter will be Edward's POV of Mike's death, promise. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

January 8th, 1917

Edward

_My brow crinkled in worry as I sat on the park bench three days later. Why hadn't she come to the park at all? Was she ok? I couldn't help but think it was something I did, because that was the first time we talked and now she hadn't come to the park at all for three days._

_The park was more deserted than usual; everyone was getting ready for the Winter Banquet that in a few weeks. From what I'd heard it was a big deal in this town, and everyone took great measures in getting ready for it. I didn't plan on going, all those humans in one place and all of that blood…ugh. It was like a nightmare._

_Hearing a new set of footsteps I looked up sighing softly. My eyes widened at the beautiful sight. It was her. Annabelle. She looked as radiant as ever, a dark blue dress with white bows. It was beautiful. I sighed softly, taking in her beauty for a second before looking away and committing the image to my memory, to savor it forever._

_To my surprise, she was walking over to me. I saw her walking towards me and knew she might be going to sit on one of the benches a few feet from mine. Then maybe I would be able to steal a few glances at her as she sat. She had no escort today, and I wondered why. She almost always did._

_"Mind if I sit here?"_

_My dead heart ached as I heard that magical voice and looked up to see her before my eyes, staring at me with a coy, little smile. It took me 2 seconds to come to my senses, to that I said, "No, of course not." I took in her intoxicating scent as she sat next to me. Her hair was pinned up and curled in the cutest little ringlets._

_"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She remarked and stretched a bare hand out, hatching a snowflake on her hand and giggling as it melted. I smiled at her, loving how adorable she looked but never making that known._

_"Yes, it is, my lady. "_

_"Though it seems as though no one is here to enjoy it, what with the winter banquet preparations that need to be seen to." She said softly, her head tilting and eyeing me through her peripheral._

_"Are you going, Miss Braisley? Surely someone as pretty as you has a date to such an important event."_

_Her eyes were sad, but with a hint of flirtatious amusement "No, I don't have an escort. I have been asked a few times, but I've turned them down…I was kind of hoping someone would ask me." My eyes widened and my grin got a little wider. She was saying that on purpose. Did she actually want me to ask her? It was improper for a girl to ask a guy, but I never thought she'd want me to ask. Sure, we'd have some conversations sometimes, but that's it._

_I really hope he asks me…Her thoughts said. Wow. She really wanted me to ask her. I turned to her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "Annabelle, would you do me the honors of being my date to the Winter Ball?" Her cheeks grew red with a blush and I could hear the happiness in her thoughts as well as see it in her eyes. I extended my gloved hand out to her and she took it, grinning wide at me._

_"Yes, Edward. I would love to."_

* * *

**I don't think I'm going to update until I have a considerable amount of reviews. Yeah, I'm that evil. =) Let's say I won't update until I have...15 or more for this chapter. That sounds fair. :)**

**I hope you all had a great holidays. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**Thank you all for your amazingness and just reading this story. We're going to be getting somewhere soon, promise. :)**


	7. 6: A line

**I had to. I know what I said about the 15 reviews. But then I wrote this and I had to put it up. Plus, last chapter was one of the short-in-the-past chapters soooo it shouldn't really count. Right? Right? I really went out of my comfort zone for this chapter and I LOVE how it came out. Well....Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**WARNING: This chapter is the most graphic yet, and some of you younger readers might find it a little too gruesome. Be warned.**

* * *

_Edward_

D_amn damn fucking DAMN_. I thought as I struggled to find composure just to get through this class. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip her to shreds and drink every inch of blood that came from her. But that would cause a scene. Hell, I'd kill them all if I had to. Just to taste her blood. Just to taste that delicious nectar inside her body. It smelt better than any human's blood I'd had. Ever.

Her eyes cast to mine once during the torturous period, and I knew I couldn't kill her. Bella looked just like _her_. I couldn't kill Bella because she looked so much like An- No. I couldn't say her name. I couldn't even think about it. That was law. That was the one law I set for myself long, long ago.

But she smelled so damn delicious.

I played the scene over and over in my head: First I would do away with Banner, and then I would lock the door so no one would be heard or be able to see inside. Once they were nice and scared, I would slowly do away with them all, staring with pricks like Mike Newton. I'd save her for last, like dessert. And then I'd savor her amazing taste for as long as I could before skipping out of town and leaving Carlisle and the band of vegetarians to clean up the mess. That was an amazing thought, and I was trying so hard not to. I clenched the desk so hard my hands made little dents in the wood, the pieces chipping and falling to the ground.

When the bell rang, I shot out of my seat as fast as I could. Usually I wasn't that clumsy, but I was out of my wits, half starving with hunger and ready to kill someone. I accidentally bumped into that Bella girl's seat, causing her to fall to the ground. But I was already out the door to apologize. She would just have to deal.

I walked quickly, knowing I only had a small window of time that I could escape. School wasn't over yet, but fuck Calculus. I needed out of this place. The stupid math could wait. As if this wasn't the perfect time to piss me off, someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned and saw, to my disbelief, Mike fucking Newton, looking pissed as hell. His mom must've pinned his undies. Again.

I growled as Mike landed a swift blow to my chest. It didn't hurt, not even in the least, but Mike was making a big show about it. A crowd was forming and watching as he blew up at me. "What fucking right do you think you have for pushing over Bella?! What's wrong with you!? It's called being a fucking gentleman! You're gonna pay for hurting her. Oh hell, are you going to pay." He hissed.

His mind, however, said something else.

_Maybe Bella will come out here,_ the leech thought, _then she'll see me beat up Cullen and jump into my arms. I'm her hero. And that's what she'll scream when I fuck her so hard that she'll-_

I had to stop listening then. That sick bastard. Trying to do that to Anna-er, Bella. She seemed like a harmless person, and I wasn't about to let Mike Newton ruin that innocence. He wasn't worth that.

Bella was out there now. I could smell her delicious blood, and had to take several breaths to steady myself. I couldn't attack everyone in the hall. It was too risky. My window of escape was growing smaller, and I was running out of time. I couldn't be here much longer. This whole 'fight' needed to end. Now.

"Don't you know how to treat a fucking lady, asshole?!" I was snapped out of my own thoughts by him punching me square in the jaw. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, damnit!!" That did it. My temper was almost that of a newborn's, due to my diet, and I got angry easily. My hand whipped forwards and I grabbed into his collar, pulling him up until I could see he was having trouble breathing.

"Get. The fuck. Away from me." I growled at him. He'd better get away from me. He didn't know what I was capable of, he didn't even know. He looked at me and knew he had made a big mistake crossing me. Mike Newton ran off probably to go cry or something. Like I cared. I just needed to get out of here. But I was too angry to even walk. I clenched my fists and forced myself to take deep breaths, trying to steady my temper enough to just leave.

"Hey," Damn. It. I exhaled sharply through my teeth and held my breath as Bella approached me. The burn in my throat was unbearable. It hurt so badly. All I could think about was sinking my teeth into her fair, delicate flesh. "Are you okay?" I turned my eyes towards and our gazes locked magnetically. God, her eyes were so beautiful. Just like they used to be… I could stare into them forever.

'_Get ahold of yourself Edward, it's not her. This girl is probably nothing like her.'_ I thought. Thought it was nice that she was concerned about me. If only I cared. Realizing I'd been staring into her eyes for a few minutes, I knew I had to say something. "Newton deserved it…" Those three words were the only I allowed myself before I was rushing out of the school to my car. I drove as fast as my silver Volvo would allow, speeding off to my apartment. It was small, because I didn't have much.

Slamming the door open I stepped inside and closed the door, locking it as well. My anger was overcoming me, I could tell by the way I was holding the doorknob still. I was squeezing it so hard that it made little dents in the metal. Breathing heavily, I let go and paced my studio apartment, looking out the window to where the sun was setting past the waves of the beach.

I needed to think. My anger was growing and I couldn't calm myself down. And I was thirsty. Oh, so damn thirsty. Throwing my keys on the bed, I left my apartment towards the town. I didn't have time to travel out of town to hunt. I had to do it now.

I walked in the woods, just close enough that I could see the town but just far away enough that the humans wouldn't see me. Their eyesight wasn't that good, anyway. Suddenly I smelled a human. It was alone and this part of town wasn't that populated anyway. Perfect. Walking quickly, I made my way towards the small, abandoned liquor store that I'd smelt the sent from. I'd expected it to be some clerk who worked there on a late shift, but the store was closed. Instead, there was someone looking in, their mind showed that they were trying to get beer and they were bummed because their usual place was closed.

I walked forwards and grabbed the guy's shoulder tightly, almost to the point of breaking it. I always loved to see their expressions when they realized they were totally fucked. "Hey what's the big idea?!" The guy said and turned around. Both our eye's widened. It was Mike fucking Newton.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

I had a grip on him instantly. One hand was grabbing his shirt as I dashed at vampire speed deep into the forest, and the other hand was covering his mouth as he whined and screamed like a baby. I was so fast, I didn't even make footprints in the dirt.

Once we were far enough, I let my hand over his mouth go, so I could hear him scream. "What's going on!?! What are you going!?! What the fuck is happening!?!" He screamed, causing me to roll my eyes. Those were the general questions. 'What's going on', 'What are you doing', or just plain 'What?!'. I was used to all of those. But this was different. He knew me. I knew him. And I was going to make him beg for mercy.

"You're a fucking freak Cullen! You always were!" He screamed. I smirked and grabbed his hand, looking at his fingers with an evil grin.

"I really don't think right now is the best time to be saying that, Newton. I can make this hurt a lot, or I can make this hurt….a lot more. You pick." I took his middle finger between two of my fingers, looking to his face. I knew through his fear and everything, he would still be an ass. His thoughts were scared, yet he still managed to utter out the one thing that set me over the edge.

"You sick, fucking murderer."

I smirked wide at him. "I see you chose the second option, eh? Well, my pleasure, asshole." I grabbed the finger in my whole fist and bent it backwards, the cracking noise of the bones musical to my ears. His screams were even nicer though. I did every finger on both of his hands slowly, savoring it all.

He was crying. He knew he was as good as dead. I punched him in the chest, now hard enough to totally crush him but enough to knock the wind out of him and break a few ribs. I let go of him, just so I could watch as he fell to the ground, gasping for breath and spitting blood. Ohhh, even an ass like him had delicious blood. But not as good as Bella's. That smelled nicer than any blood I'd even tasted. And I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. Damn, if she didn't look like Annabelle, she would have been dead the moment she stepped in front of that fan. My insides hurt at the thinking of her name, but I instead turned my sadness into rage and took the rage out on the pathetic man in front of me. He was trying to crawl away now, thinking he could actually get away from me. Ha.

I knelt down and grabbed his throat, the blood from his mouth oozing onto my hand. He was gasping for breath under my touch, and I loosened my grip on his neck so that he wouldn't pass out or anything. He would feel everything.

"Mike…" I hissed in his ear. His eyes were clouding, but they still focused on me. "Do you believe in vampires…?" His eyes widened and he began screaming again, his screams gargled as he was choking on his own blood. "Well…I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…" I smirked at him and tightened my grip on his neck. "I'm a vampire...and…"

I bent in and pressed my lips to his neck, my teeth poised on his neck. "…I'm just…so…very, very…thirsty…" I dug my teeth into his neck, feeling the instant gratification as his blood filled my mouth, the sensation amazing. It was like chocolate mixed with honey mixed with the finest wine…so delicious. His eyes rolled back into his head as I sucked him dry. In less tan a minute, he was almost void of blood. I needed to leave some in there to cover my tracks. Picking up his almost lifeless body, I ran deeper into the forest, until I reached a cliff that was above the ocean. I heard people liked to go cliff diving, and decided that was a good enough cover. Backing up a little, I charged forewords and stopped just before the edge, hurling his body off the cliff and into the ocean. He would be found soon, and it would be deemed as a freak cliff diving accident. Perfect.

Looking to the sky, I saw that there was a patch of sun. Just a small one, no larger than say, a large pizza. My hand extended out towards it warily, just so that my hand was exposed in the warm rays. Shimmers and sparkles glistened and reflected off my hand, only deepening my self hated. As I looked back up to the sky, I wondered if there was anyone watching. What would she think? What would she think if she saw me now? In a bout of anger, I kicked a tree, causing it to sway and almost fall over. There was no one watching. There were no powers, no other beings, no angels. There was just fiction and reality, with a thin line between them.

I was the line.

* * *

**Okay, NOW I'm not going to update until this chapter gets at least 15 reviews. It's not that many guys, we can do it! Tell your friends! xDD**

**Thanks for all your support, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. :) Have a great day/night/year/month/decade! (LOL)**


	8. 7: People lie

**Ahhaaaa! Here it is!! I know I was supposed to wait until I got 15 reviews for the previous chapter, and, I hate to say it, but you guys fail. xD I only got 8 I think. And I didn't want to wait to get this chapter out there. Soo...enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

School was weird the week that followed Mike's death. An eerie feeling surrounded the school. Pretty much everyone there either knew Mike personally, or just knew of him, which made his sudden and too-soon death all the more devastating. The funeral was the Wednesday after his body was found, and I'm sure I saw that the school showed up for the occasion. All except for one bronze haired teen.

He didn't go to school that whole week, and the rumor around was that he had gotten mono. I believed it, but couldn't help but have a strange feeling about the fight Edward and Mike had in the hallway just hours before Mike was discovered in the woods. I must've been the only one who thought this, because no one else even gave Edward a second thought. As I was beginning to realize, no one cared about Edward Cullen.

Slowly, things went back to normal. It was a slow heal, but the fog that lingered over the town was slowly lifting. Life went on, and soon Mike was an afterthought, a scar on the town's history that was no more pleasant to talk about then it was to think about.

Jessica was different in the days that proceeded Mike's passing. She was quiet, which I soon found was very odd for her. She'd always been the talkative, gossiper of our little group. And she'd all but gone silent. It was bothering all of us, and we decided to act on a whim of courage.

"Hey, Jess," Eric asked one day at lunch. She looked up from the salad she was pushing around on her plate at him. "We're all going to see that vampire movie coming out this Friday. You want to come with us?" She looked as though she was going to say no.

"Yeah, Jessica, it'll be fun." I chimed in, trying to be as upbeat as I could without sounding like I was trying to hard. Her expression turned to mine, and her ghost-like stare matched my nervous one.

"O-Okay…I guess…" She nodded, her eyes becoming determined and a smile cracking it's way onto her pale lips. We all smiled back at her, glad that she was finally starting to try to move on. A rush of air blew over our table, signaling that someone had entered the cafeteria. I raised my brows at who sauntered into the cafeteria.

He was back.

---

EPOV

I groaned as soon as I walked into the cafeteria, seeing those chocolatey doe eyes look up at me in surprise. I knew I shouldn't have come back to school. Alaska was nice, the snow was cool and whatever, but that crazy bitch Tanya just wouldn't leave me alone. The only Edward she knew was the Edward that died long ago. He was gone for good.

I almost considered skipping biology. Almost. But that delicious scent was addicting in it's own right, and I needed to be around it. It was so addicting, like a drug. Across the school, her scent was just appealing. But, sitting right next to her, with her smell wafting all around me like a canopy, it became torturous. The carnal instincts in me clawed and fought, trying to get out.

I wanted Bella and I wanted to take her on the floor right there and drink her dry until all of her sweet delicious blood was coursing through my venomous body. I was setting myself up for disaster, and only ten minutes until the lesson I was already plotting ways to kill her again. I could put on the charm, play with her a little bit, and then just when she least expects it…BAM! Yes, that could work, but it would take so long...I needed her _now_.

"…and I'm passing out your slides right now. Your partner will be your tablemate, get started!" I heard Mr. Banner exclaim. Immediately, the whole class began chatting and hardly even doing their work. I watched as Mr. Banner placed the slides on Bella's side of the desk. They were mitosis slides.

Without sparing a glance at me, Bella loaded the first slide into the microscope like a pro. I figured she'd done this already at whatever high school she used to go to. Forks wasn't exactly the cream of the crop when it came to their educational system. She looked at the first slide and easily recorded the results on her worksheet. Bella then glanced at me through the corner of her eye and slid the microscope to me.

We went like that for Prophase, Metaphase, and Anaphase before the task at hand began to dwindle and the focus on the sent of her returned. My throat burned and screamed, and I would cry in pain if I could but I couldn't. I knew, deep down, that I wouldn't kill this girl. No, not here. Not yet.

In an attempt to maintain some of my sanity, I mumbled, "V-Vampire movies." like an idiot.

Bella looked at me, her brows raised, "Excuse me?" She asked, looking more than freaked out. Oh, crap. She didn't know I'd heard them talking about the new vampire movie coming out while I was walking to the cafeteria.

"A-Are you going to g-go see the n-new vampire m-movie?" I covered for myself. Her gaze relaxed a little bit, but she still looked freaked out. Why couldn't I stop stuttering? Stupid.

Bella simply shrugged her shoulders, a quick rise and fall motion that I occupied my mind with watching "I got invited, but I'm not sure if I'll go." I raised a brow at her.

"Vampires not your thing?" I asked, knowing she'd never know the double meaning of the conversation.

"Well, from all the vampires I've dated, I've come to find that I prefer a humans." She joked, offering me a small smile. If I had forgotten who she was for a second, I would've thought she was serious. Bella was looking at me expectantly, so I let out a faked laugh. This girl was smart, and seemed to detect that it was a forced laugh. Red rushed to her cheeks as she blushed, and I was reminded of her delicious blood. She looked back to the microscope, her hair curtaining her face in embarrassment. I wondered absently why she did that because she actually had a nice face. She wasn't exactly movie star, I-wanna-fuck-you-silly hot, but she had that whole girl-next-door kind of thing going on. Perhaps she was just insecure. Or, perhaps she was trying to play shy, just like all the other girls that tried to hit on me. After a few centuries, it proved to be quite annoying.

We were silent after that, getting our work done efficiently. We were done early, both of us finding that we had nothing to do. It was too awkward to start conversation, and I was preying that the bell would ring so I could distance myself as far as I could from her delicious scent. My mouth watered and I forced the thoughts away. Looks like I'd have to go hunting again tonight. I'd be more careful this time, going a few towns over and making it look like an animal attack. Last week's hunt of the Newton boy had proved to be a large inconvenience to the town, and I had been careless in my desperate feeding.

That's not to say though, that I didn't enjoy every second of killing that bastard.

I was lost in thought, and somehow, the thought of _her_ came up. I blinked, surprised of how I'd let myself be so careless in my thoughts, and tried to surpress the pain as a slashing wave of pain cut into me. A hand went to my midsection automatically and I coughed into my hand. Bella, who had been looking out the window absently, looked to me. "Are you allright?" She asked, her voice chiming me out of my thoughts yet reminding me painfully of her by the large resemblence of the two.

"Yes," I managed. "just still feeling some of the flu…" I whispered, closing my eyes and rubbing my temple to make it more convincing that I was still a little sick.

"I thought you had mono?" She chirped, looking at me curiously and with a slight…suspicion? I wasn't sure. It was terribly frustrating to not be able to see what she was really thinking.

I turned to her, finally giving her my full attention. Her brown irises absorbed my disheveled appearance and looked a little worried. The thought almost made me laugh. She was worried about me? I was not the one who could be snapped like a toothpick. I was not the fragile one. I could not be broken.

Oh, but how I already was.

"Did people tell you that?" I asked, aware of the many rumors concerning my not going to school for the past few days, the most common and most believed being that I had mono. That or the fact I was in juvie. She nodded, her little head moving in little ticking motions.

The bell rang, and I stood, reminded of my eagerness to leave the place. As I walked away from her, I said "People lie, Bella." She stood, rooted in her tracks as she watched me leave, and I walked, mystified by the pleasure I found in saying her name.

* * *

**So there it is, the first realy EdwardxBella interaction. It was pretty awkward, but baby steps, baby steps!**

**I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews before I update, because based on how that went the last time, that might result in me never updating again.**

**But, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I will try to respond to them all!Have a Happy Easter everyone!**


	9. 8: The Worm

He was right. People did lie. That was true, it was only natural. I felt bad for Edward, he seemed like he was… in pain when he talked to me about it. Did the rumors really get to him that much? I felt bad for him, having no friends. Or…maybe he liked it that way?

Charlie was as overprotective as ever. Ever since Mike's death, he made me carry pepper spray in my backpack, and was worried whenever I didn't come home on time. Which was rare.

It was Friday. We were meeting at 8 for the movie, and the others were all talking about it at lunch. Even Jessica seemed happy.

"I heard that everyone in the movie dies," Erik said, grinning from ear to ear. Such a guy.

"Eew Erik," Angela mumbled. Erik laughed and gave her a slight nudge.

"What's wrong, Ang? Can't stand the thought of a creepy, crawly, vampire sneaking up on you….slowly…slowly…and right when you least expect it….he gets you!" She jumped slightly as he nudged her again at the last part. Erik laughed and Angela was soon laughing too. They had been getting closer and closer together. Both me and Jessica knew what was coming between those two, not that it was hard to figure out. I saw a sad glint in her eye, and began to wonder how deep what she felt for Mike really was.

"Oh, Erik.." She sighed, looking to him with a smile "Don't even start. You're such a wimp when it comes to horror. You were practically crying when we saw that slasher movie a few months ago." Erik laughed nervously and shut up after that. Angela smiled victoriously and went back to eating her slice of pizza.

I looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was where they usually were. Even the Cullens look animated in a conversation, smiling and laughing except for a blonde haired guy. My eyes trailed to Edward. He was sitting alone, as usual. No one even spared a second glace at him.

"Was he always like that?" I asked. They all looked at me confused, but followed my line of sight to his table.

"Yeah, as far as we know." Erik answered.

"His family moved here towards the end of Freshman year, and he came after the summer…he just never wanted to make friends, I guess. " Jessica said, shrugging. I couldn't believe that fact that he just didn't want friends. Everyone wanted friends. He just looked so…alone. All the time.

I got up, taking my tray and sliding my backpack onto my shoulders. I gave my friends a small wave and walked towards Edward's table.

"Bella, what are you-"

"Are you crazy?"

"This won't go well…"

Such supportive friends I had.

I got quite a few looks as I walked towards Edward's table. Not that I cared, but an embarrassing blush crept up my face at all the unwanted attention. Was it really that big of a deal?

Edward looked up at me from the novel he was reading and quirked a brow. "I think you have the wrong table."

"No, I don't." I answered back with a smile. He looked completely shocked by me sitting there, and a little suspicious.

"No, I really think you do." His voice got a little lower and his muscles tensed. Was he getting angry?

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working." I said with a little smile. If it was even possible, Edward paled even further, and his jaw clenched, featured hardening.

"You've got balls, Swan…" He mumbled, though I couldn't the strange expression in his eyes.

"It's good to know that my biology partner doesn't know the difference between male and female." Edward looked so annoyed at that moment, and I thought he might get up and leave.

But instead he mumbled "Hillarious." and returned to his book, apparently finding that ignoring me would be the best solution. I looked at the book he was reading. Wuthering Heights. Hm.

"Never pegged you for a guy of the classics." I noted, nodding at the book.

"Yeah, well." He mumbled offhandedly, seemingly engrossed in his reading. Slightly annoyed, I picked up an apple and bit into it, then inspecting the bite thoroughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I jumped and looked to Edward, who was staring at me incredulously. I put down the apple and finished chewing before I answered.

"Looking for the worm."

"Excuse me?" I almost wanted to laugh at Edward's clueless look, as if I was speaking some foreign language.

"Whenever someone eats an apple in cartoons, there's always a worm in it. I'm looking for the worm."

"And why would you want to find a damn worm in your apple?"

"Because…" I sighed, "If every cartoon shows a worm in an apple, then that means that it, apparently, happens a lot. I've never seen an actual worm in an actual apple, so I've aways been curious as to where the trend formed." He still didn't seem to get it, so I summed it up with "I just want to find one, so that I know that this type of thing actually happens." Edward looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't mind, mostly because Angela, Jessica, and Eric gave me the same look when I explained it to them. I simply went back to eating my apple, though I wish that the blush that formed under his gaze would disappear.

"That's so weird." Edward mumbled.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was you that asked." I shot back. His expression went from blank, to really mad. Good. Let him get a taste of it. I was glad I finally got under _his _skin. But, in a second, it was gone, replaced with a look of quiet seething, which was just a bit scarier.

"Well, I'll leave you to your damn worm." He stood abruptly and slammed his chair into the table. I'm pretty sure there was a dent in there afterwards. He shut his book, and, at a speed that seemed a little too fast, left the cafeteria. My eyes trailed from the door to the cafeteria, where pretty much the whole cafeteria was now staring at me, due to the loudness of Edward's little outburst. A blush grew on my cheeks and I stood, rushing out of the cafeteria quickly, confident in my status of the 'freaky new girl'. That douche.

I was still fuming when I sat down in biology. Why did he always her do damn angry? _Maybe he has anger issues. Maybe he can't help himself. Oh, hell. Why am I defending this douche?_ I scoffed to myself, and busied myself with the warm-up questions on the board. Edward slunk in seconds before the bell rang, sliding into his seat. His head dipped towards me, and I saw his eyes flick to me in my peripherals, but I didn't flinch. He seemed to take the hint, and left me alone.

Mr. Banner called attention to the class a few minutes later. He grinned an entirely too happy grin and wrote on the board 'GROUP PROJECTS' _Hell no._ I though I saw Edward's jaw clench out of the corner of my eye.

For the next half hour, Banner explained the group project to us. People around us shuffled around, some happy, some nervous, some just bored. The only people that seemed completely frozen were Edward and I. We were waiting, and soon enough, he spoke the damned words "And your group will consist of you and your table partner." _God. Damn. It._ The rest of his talking drowned out in my ears, as I contemplated how I was going to pull this off. I guess we could split the work early on, cut out communication early on. _Hell, I don't care if I have to do the damn thing myself._ My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell. I stood packing up my stuff as quickly as I could. The air was suffocating, and his presence was choking me.

"Bella," Edward called, in a softer voice than I'd ever heard him use. I ignored it, scooting behind him to get through. "Bella," He said, louder and more forceful. Before I knew it, his hand shot out, grabbed my wrist, and spun me to face him. My eyebrows raised, and the hairs on my neck stood. Something stirred deep inside me, bringing up strange feelings. _Scream. Run. _"I…I apologize for my behavior earlier." He said earnestly. The anger was all gone out of his voice, and his hand raked through his hair, eyes turning to the ground. "I hope you'll forgive me." His sweet breath tickled my face, his eyes locked onto mine. _Sweet damn._

I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"For the sake of the project, if nothing else." He added, bringing me out of my slight daze. My eyebrows lowered, and I looked away. I didn't want to be late to my next class, and I didn't really want to talk to him just yet. It was too soon, and I was still getting looks in the hallway.

"My house. 5." I tugged on my wrist, prying it away from his iron grip, and turned on my heel, beginning to walk away. My write throbbed lightly, and I realized just how hard he was gripping it.

"Bella," He called out again. Annoyed, I spun around. _Just let me go get murdered in P.E.!_

"What?" I said loudly, annoyance clear on my face. His lips twitched, almost like they were going to smile, then went blank again. His eyes couldn't contain his amusement though. _Great, glad I amuse you, douche._

"I need your address." He said softly. With a roll of my eyes, I wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to him. His long fingers snatched it up and slid it into the back pocket of his jeans as he walked past, me subconsciously watching, and finding myself envying the paper. Once I came back to reality, I was now sure I'd be late to class. _Fan-freaking-tastic._

_What a douche._


End file.
